Vive les vacances
by Friday Queen
Summary: Voyant un certain rapprochement entre Quinn et Rachel, Santana décide d'utiliser son temps libre pour prendre du plaisir avec la grande sœur de sa meilleure amie.


Note : Dans cette fic il y va y avoir la soeur de Quinn, elle se nommera Charlie car je suis un peu en retard et j'ai lu pas mal de fic avec ce prénom pour l'ainée des Fabray... D'autant que je préfère ce prénom à Frannie, j'èspère que ça ne vous perturbera pas trop lol.

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Glee ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

_**Vive les vacances**_

Santana assise sur le canapé de Quinn sentit qu'elle avait peut être un peu trop bu l'alcool. Elle regarda, l'air béat, la maison de sa meilleure amie remplit de presque tous les anciens membres du Glee Club, des nouveaux et de certains anciens lycéens. Elle soupira légèrement en pensant à Brittany qui était encore dans son école pour les surdouées, elle n'avait pas eut de nouvelles d'elle depuis des semaines... Ses pensées furent interrompu quand elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Elle leva les yeux et vit qu'il s'agissait de Charlie, la sœur aînée de Quinn qui était de retour pour quelques semaines. Santana sentit son cœur s'accélérer, elle avait toujours eut le béguin pour la grand sœur de sa meilleure amie. Et depuis qu'elle l'avait revue trois jours plus tôt, elle avait l'impression que la blonde flirtait avec elle. Elle n'en était pas sure parce c'était Charlie Fabray, la fille parfaite de la famille parfaite... Puis elle se rappela que Quinn avait été enceinte à 16 ans et qu'elles avaient couché ensemble, donc tout n'était pas impossible... Elle sourit à Charlie en se disant que les blondes étaient apparemment son style.

Charlie posa sa main sur sa cuisse et elle sentit une douce chaleur envelopper son bas ventre et elle se dit que oui, elle avait vraiment un faible pour les blondes...

" Tu passes une bonne soirée ? " Demanda Charlie, sa bouche près de son oreille.

" Plutôt oui. " Répondit Santana, la voix rauque.

La blonde lui sourit quand un de ses amis, ivre, vint chercher l'interne en médecine pour la faire danser. Charlie lui envoya un regard d'excuse, un clin d'œil puis suivit son ami. La latine lui sourit et laissa son regard errer sur la silhouette de la blonde. Elle avait déjà essayé d'oublier Brittany dans les bras de Quinn Fabray un soir, ce qui avait plutôt bien marché, pourquoi ne pas essayer Charlie à présent ?

Elle chercha des yeux sa meilleure amie, elle la vit près de la cuisine une épaule appuyée contre le mur. Elle sourit en reconnaissant la pose drague de Quinn, soudain elle vit à qui était adressée son attention... Rachel Berry... Tiens, tiens ça pouvait être intéressant. Santana balaya la pièce du regard pour trouver Finn, cependant l'ancien footballeur ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, ou n'en avait rien à faire, car il était en grand conversation avec Puck.

Santana sourit et reposa son attention sur Rachel et Quinn. La blonde se pencha vers la chanteuse qui se mit à rire légèrement en rougissant avant de toucher le bras de Quinn. La latina les regarda impressionnée, c'était un flirt intensif ! Elle regarda tout autour d'elle pour voir si quelqu'un s'était rendue compte que Rachel Berry était en train de se faire draguer lourdement par son ancien bourreau, mais personne ne semblait y faire attention.

Sa vision fut soudain perturbée par Charlie qui se mit devant elle. La blonde lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à danser et autant voir Rachel et Quinn se tourner autour était amusant, danser avec une déesse blonde était beaucoup plus tentant. Santana se laissa entraîner sur la piste de danse par l'interne. Elles dansèrent parmi les ancien élève de McKinley durant de longues minutes et maintenant la latina était sure que Charlie flirtait avec elle. Sa main droite qui pétrissait ses fesses et sa jambe qui se broyait entre les siennes ne laissait plus de place au doute...

Cependant leur danse fut interrompue par une autre amie de Charlie. Santana lui pinça légèrement les fesses lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas finit, puis elle décida de prendre l'air pour essayer de calmer un peu ses hormones. Elle s'assit sur un banc et fut surprise quand Quinn la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard.

" Je pensais que tu serais avec Berry... " Dit-elle en taquinant sa meilleure amie.

" Pas comme ça... "

Santana se tourna vers elle les yeux écarquillés, elle était surprise de voir que Quinn admettait qu'elle était attirée par Rachel mais elle l'était encore plus d'apprendre que son amie envisageait plus qu'un coup d'un soir.

" Tu... Wahou... "

" Ouais. " Répondit la blonde.

La latina resta silencieuse quelques instants, elle voulu demander à Quinn depuis quand elle aimait Rachel mais elle savait que c'était inutile. Cela devait être depuis le début de lycée, avec le recul elle pouvait voir comment avait agit la blonde... Ce n'était pas possible d'autant détester quelqu'un... Maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi.

" Je t'ai vu avec Charlie. " Dit Quinn.

Santana sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement. Elle avait oublier presque oublier que Charlie était la grande sœur de sa meilleure amie et autant elle avait envie de finir nue contre la blonde, elle ne ferait rien si Quinn ne le voulait pas.

" Quinn... Je... "

" Tu n'as rien à m'expliquer, je peux comprendre... Tout le monde est attirée par elle. "

La brune sentit la culpabilité l'envahir encore plus, elle savait que Quinn avait toujours complexé par rapport à sa sœur.

" Juste fait attention à toi... "

" Comment ça ? "

" Ce n'est qu'un jeu pour elle... N'attend rien de plus que du sexe. "

Santana sourit en voyant que sa meilleure amie s'inquiétait pour elle.

" Je n'en attend pas plus... "

" Bon. " Répondit-elle.

Quinn la regarda avant de lui lancer un sourire taquin et de la pousser légèrement de l'épaule.

" Les deux sœurs Fabray hein ? "

La latina la regarda avec arrogance.

" J'y peux rien si vous ne pouvait pas résister au charme de Snixx... " Répondit-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

La blonde se mit à rire malgré tout.

" Je pourrais faire des comparaisons comme ça. "

" Je t'en pris non... "

" Tu as été vraiment bonne Quinn... Peut être que tu serais surprise des résultats de mon étude. "

" Mon Dieu. " Répondit la blonde en se prenant la tête dans ses mains.

Santana se mit à rire devant l'air désespéré de son amie.

" D'ailleurs j'espère que tu te serviras de cette soirée pour faire plaisir à Rachel... "

" Je vais rentrer Santana. " Dit-elle en se levant.

" Mais je suis sérieuse Quinn ! " S'exclama la brune.

Seul de rire de sa meilleure amie lui répondit.

Santana quitta la fête deux heures plus tard car le lendemain elle devait se lever pour tôt pour partir quelques jours avec ses parents à Los Angeles.

Une semaine plus tard Santana rentra chez Quinn sans prendre la peine de frapper. Elle savait que Judy était absente jusqu'au lendemain car elle visitait son frère. Après avoir fait le tour la maison vide elle monta jusqu'à la chambre de Quinn, pensant la trouver à l'intérieur.

" Oh mon Dieu Quinn. "

La latina se figea en entendant le gémissement qui venait sans l'ombre d'un doute de la part de Rachel. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en comprenant ce qu'il se passait derrière la porte de la chambre de Quinn. D'autres gémissements se firent entendre et Santana continua de sourire avec arrogance, fière de sa meilleure amie.

" Mon Dieu Quinn, c'était extraordinaire. " Dit Rachel à bout de souffle.

Santana, qui s'était rapprochée de la porte, entendit le bruit d'un baiser.

" Merci, c'est parce que j'ai eut le meilleure des profs. " Répondit Quinn en riant légèrement.

Cependant la latine ne ria pas. Elle savait que la blonde venait de faire une gaffe, Rachel n'était pas au courant pour elle et Quinn...

" Je... Quoi ? " Demanda la brune.

Santana pria pour que sa meilleure amie comprenne qu'il était temps pour elle de s'arrêter de parler.

" Je parle de Santana... "

Et Merde.

" Quoi ? " S'exclama Rachel.

Santana entendit des bruits de draps et elle était sure que la diva venait de s'écarter de Quinn.

" Tu as couché avec Santana ? " Demanda-t-elle, clairement énervée.

" Tu... Tu ne le savais pas ? " Répondit Quinn, la voix basse.

La latina leva les yeux au ciel.

" NON ! Quand ? "

" Le mariage de Will et Emma... Enfin le... Qu'es ce que tu fais ? "

" Je pars... "

" Quoi ! Non ! "

Santana sentit son cœur s'accélérer, ça n'allait pas du tout dans le bon sens pour Quinn...

" Rachel s'il te plait, laisse moi t'expliquer... Santana ne voulait rien dire pour moi ! "

" C'est ta meilleure amie ! "

" Oui ! Exactement... C'est ma meilleure amie mais toi non... Tu es plus que ça... "

La latina attendit le cœur toujours battant, de l'autre côté la salle était silencieuse.

" Je t'écoute. "

Santana lâcha un souffle qu'elle ne savait même pas tenir.

" Ce soir là avec Santana ça ne voulait rien dire pour moi... C'était juste facile. On le savait toutes les deux... Je... Elle... Santana est amoureuse de Brittany. "

La brune sentit une violente douleur à la mention du nom de Brittany, depuis le début des vacances Quinn avait bien fait attention à ne pas parler d'elle.

" On le sait tous. " Continua-t-elle. " Mais ce soir là elles étaient plus ensemble et elle était facile à convaincre, on s'est toujours comprises toutes les deux et on savait que serait juste l'histoire d'une nuit... Rien de plus. "

Santana hocha la tête, même si personne ne pouvait la voir, étant d'accord avec l'analyse de Quinn.

" Mais toi... Toi tu es bien plus qu'une nuit. "

Déjà parce qu'on est l'après midi, se dit la latina en riant intérieurement.

" Je veux être avec toi Rachel... Je veux te tenir la main et t'accompagner à tes premières... "

Santana sourit sachant que sa meilleure amie était en train de marquer des points.

" Ce n'est pas juste du sexe, pas pour moi en tout cas. Alors s'il te plait Rachel ne pars pas... Laisse moi... Laisse moi t'aimer. " Finit-elle doucement.

Santana attendit la réponse de la diva avec impatience. Elle entendit des bruits de pas, des bruits de draps et un gémissement de la part de Quinn. Elle sourit en comprenant que Rachel était en train de l'embrasser.

" D'accord. " Murmura-t-elle.

La latina entendit d'autres bruits de baisers et décida de les laisser seules, se doutant qu'elles étaient parties par un autre tour. Elle descendit les escaliers de Quinn en silence pour s'en aller quand elle vit Charlie debout dans la cuisine.

" Oh salut Santana, tu as vu Quinn ? " Demanda-t-elle.

La brune sourit et leva les yeux vers le plafond.

" Elle est occupée... " Dit-elle mystérieusement.

Charlie lui sourit et s'approcha d'elle.

" Avec Rachel ? "

Santana ne se demanda même pas comment l'interne était au courant.

" Ouais. "

" Il était temps. "

" Ouais. "

Charlie s'approcha encore d'elle.

" Donc je suppose que c'est entre toi et moi maintenant. " Demanda-t-elle.

Santana sourit d'une façon sexy.

" Je suppose. "

Charlie laissa son doigt dévier jusqu'au décolleté de Santana y accrocha son doigt puis la tira contre elle. La latina ne perdit pas de temps pour s'attaquer à ses lèvres. Sans surprise la blonde l'embrassa avec fougue et rapidement elle sentit une chaleur s'installer dans son bas ventre. Charlie plaqua durement la brune contre le comptoir de la cuisine et commença à mordiller son cou. Ce n'était pas tendre, mais c'était exactement ce que cherchait Santana.

" Mes parents ne sont pas à la maison. " Souffla-t-elle.

Charlie se détacha de son cou en souriant.

" Allons-y alors. "

Santana hocha la tête et l'entraîna jusqu'à sa voiture. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle avait pas eut de relations sexuelles et elle était impatience de découvrir Charlie Fabray, cependant malgré l'excitation et la main de Charlie sur sa cuisse tout le long du trajet, elle parvint à les conduire chez elle sans accident. Elle attrapa la main de la blonde pour l'amener jusqu'à sa chambre, oubliant surement de fermer sa voiture à clé.

Deux jeunes femmes ne sortirent de la chambre de la latina que trois heures plus tard, soit dix minutes avant l'arrivée de la mère de Santana. Celle-ci accueillit sa mère sur la canapé, ne faisant plus confiance à son corps pour bouger parce que Charlie n'y était pas allée de main morte avec elle. Cependant elle était loin de se plaindre. C'était ce qu'il lui avait fallut pour oublier Brittany pendant quelques heures.

Tout en regardant la télévision elle se demanda si Quinn avait raison et si elle et Brittany allaient être ensemble à nouveau. Si elle était honnête avec elle même elle n'avait pas oublié son ancienne petite amie, en réalité ses sentiments étaient intacts mais était-ce le cas pour la danseuse ? Elle soupira et essayer de penser à autre chose.

Le lendemain elle alla chez Quinn et elle trouva sa meilleure amie sur la canapé, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

" Alors, comment va s'appeler l'enfant ? " Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de la blonde.

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel, mais garda son sourire.

" Comment tu le sais ? "

" Je suis passée te voir hier, mais tu étais occupée... "

La blonde la regarda avec inquiétude.

" Tu veux dire... "

" Ouais, je vous ai totalement entendu le faire... Et j'ai aussi totalement entendu que tu disais que j'étais la meilleure des profs, ce pour quoi ce je te remercie Quinn. "

" Oh mon Dieu. " Dit la blonde en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Santana sourit en la voyant rougir.

" Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte Quinn... "

La blonde gémit à ses côtés.

" J'aime quand tu gémis pour moi. "

Elle reçut une frappe sur l'épaule en guise de réponse et Santana se contenta de ricaner.

" Donc vous êtes ensembles maintenant ? "

" Oui... Je l'invite à dîner ce soir. "

" Je suis heureuse pour toi Quinn. " Répondit honnêtement la brune.

" Merci. "

La blonde lui sourit puis la regarda attentivement.

" Hier Charlie est rentrée avec un suçon... " Annonça Quinn avec désinvolture.

Santana sourit avec arrogance, faisant rire sa meilleure amie. Soudain son téléphone se mit à vibrer. Elle avait un texto de la part de Charlie, qui lui proposait de remettre ça... Elle jeta un coup d'œil l'ancienne cheerleader qui était encore sur un nuage grâce à Rachel, elle décida de répondre affirmativement, peut être qu'elle allait se remettre avec Brittany un jour, mais en attendant elle allait certainement profiter de l'attention que lui portait la sœur de Quinn...

_**Fin.**_


End file.
